


Janette, A Haiku

by 1_mad_squirrel



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: 1998, Gen, Haiku, I was Laudon, Janette - Freeform, Laudon was I, Look what I found!, Old Work, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_mad_squirrel/pseuds/1_mad_squirrel
Summary: What it says on the package.





	Janette, A Haiku

Janette, a haiku  
by laudon  
December 3, 1998

Creature of moonlight,  
Pearl dust, a flash of sapphire,  
Quicksilver laughter.


End file.
